Breakaway (1)
Breakaway, Part 1, is the third episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation in the tenth season. Fiona cannot handle the scrutiny in New York and runs to the only friend she can trust. Holly J and Sav go at it in a debate and Holly J panics. =Extended Overview= Main Plot Fiona Coyne is tired of Bobby and his hurting ways. She decides the only place to hide from him is the roof of Van der Bilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley, and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes off the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them, and Declan tells him to stop being aggressive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona, Holly J tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her because he is her sister, and Holly J told him to. Fiona says she misses Holly J, and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations. Later that day, Holly J is surprise to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to the Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrassi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone when her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to the Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let the ***, get away with it even if they're friends with his parents, she tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, but Fiona doesn't want to go back to Manhattan. Side Plot Sav is not giving up with the election, and is going strong with Anya. But, when Holly J Sinclair hires Declan to post on a famous blog about Anya's "pregnancy", Anya has to tell Sav the truth. Sav wants to breakup but Anya changes his mind by telling him that she didn't want to lose him again, and that over the summer she cried everyday because of him, and if he wants to win he'll have to lie and say that she is still pregnant. And that it was Holly J's idea to make him lose. Sav stays with Anya and continues to lie. Before, the election Holly J confronts Anya about Sav saying that she backstabbed her and that she was supposed to be on her side, Anya tells her that she changed her mind, and that Sav is all hers now. At the election Holly J basically says she wants to be all about education, but Sav's speech was about being fun and full of life. He also lies and tells everyone that he is going through a tough time with being an upcoming father. Later in the episode, Sav wins the election because of lies and Holly J is super pissed. Third Plot Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses, and wear contacts only sometimes, not knowing that Jenna overhears them. After, learning the rumor Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, K.C. makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, Jenna gets pissed at him. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Also, throughout the day Clare is confronted by Jenna who thinks she's getting a boob job, and tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already, Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole K.C. from her. Featured Music Laurell- I Lied (Fiona walking on the roof) The Apollo Effect - Me Against The World (Fiona exaggerating bruises with makeup) Kate Miller- Heidke- Last Day On Earth (Last song) Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:Abuse Category:Relationships Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Student Council President Category:Student Council Category:Rumors